Framed
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Janeway must go through a little mishap, with only Tuvok and Chakotay to look after her.


Title: Framed  
Author: Voy_Girl (frky_vg@kittymail.com)  
Written: 1 March 2003 (c)  
Codes: J, Tu, C  
POV: Janeway  
Author's Note: The title is 'framed', as in the outside of a precious picture, not in the meaning  
'busted'.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek, not any of the characters. I have just borrowed  
Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay during the making of this story.   
  
This story however, is my work, and that I own.  
  
Short summary: Janeway and a mishap. Set in season 1.   
  
**************************  
"Framed" by Voy_Girl   
  
**************************  
I should have known there was something strange with that plant. Even though I really did not  
have time to, I had to stop and touch its leaves, as soft as the finest silk. Even though the rash  
did not appear until the following morning, I had already had a persistent misgiving the whole,  
long night.  
  
And so it was morning. A clouded warmth begun to hover and shiver, around everything that  
was alive. That planet would be a good catch for anyone who is lost, looking for a safe place  
to settle down on. It is actually uninhibited, friendly, welcoming. Its ground free to be walked  
on by anyone willing to call it home.  
  
But it will not be home to me. And not to my away team. We are on our way back to our real  
home. We might have a whole lot of mischief, fights and private crisis to take care of before  
we are even half-ways. But we will make it. That is what every single person onboard Voyager  
have set its mind to, and if someone still carry doubts I will make them all believe.   
I am not about to let my crew down.  
  
I must have scratched my appearing rash unconsciously, wrapped in my sweet drowsiness,  
because Tuvok was immediately at my side. He took a good look at my left wrist, scrutinizing  
the pink erysipelas. I was fully awake, and without a word we both knew that I was developing  
an allergy towards the plant I so gently had stroked the evening before; a second of contact  
was all it took.  
  
In certain moments, such as when Voyager is under fire, I am known to keep my head cool.  
But regarding the simplest thing, I could not restrain myself. If I had not touched that  
lecherous, lucious dark green plant, I would not have had those fuzzy spots appearing,  
disappearing and re-appearing before my sole eyes.   
  
The ground is so hard beneath me. Even the soft blanket tucked under my head seems to  
stiffen. Before I close my eyes, I wonder who came up with the idea to take the shuttle down  
to the planet. Who had to take a shortcut through the unknown forest. Who wanted to sleep  
outside, as close as possible to the unique nature. I realize those ideas were all mine.  
  
I guess I brought only Tuvok and Chakotay to support our team spirit. After all, we are the  
three highest ranked Starfleet officers in the whole quadrant. It had only been a few months,  
and I still did not know where I had the former Maquis leader. I did not know whether he  
wanted to be my friend or if he was just clenching his teeth to pull through each and every day,  
filled with rules and regulations.  
  
And so the fuzzy dots reached a higher level until they plastered my view. I instinctively felt  
that I became paler and paler as the minutes fled. The awakening sounds of many animals  
sounded more high-pitched, the scent of dew, soil and fleeing night deepened and became  
more intoxicating. I was developing a fever.  
  
A rustle of feet that left. A nearby stream of running water filled my aching head. I could hear  
the concealed source of the mysterious liquid. Seducing colors bounced, danced in front of me.  
Raindrops which possessed all the colors of the rainbow, and all the shades in-between. They  
rolled down my cheeks like tears of silver. They covered my forehead. Soothed me.  
  
Rustle. "The rash has spread." I could hear Chakotay's soft voice declare. I knew he was right  
beside me, but the sound floated out into bits and pieces. I could not feel his touch on my arm,  
but I knew it was there.  
  
"She is enduring a high fever." Tuvok stated, oh, so calmly. Also he, my dear old friend was  
close beside me, but still not close enough.  
  
Something cool against my sore wrist. I was glad I felt something located to a special place.  
The cool stayed pressed around my arm; it did not pound its way through my body and  
erupting blood system. It soothes better than a million raindrops. For a moment I was  
convinced that I had actually dipped my hand and underarm into an ice-cold pond, filled with  
exotic fishes which placed soft, sweet kisses on my pain.  
  
Some time later, a time span which I don't know, I opened my stinging eyes. To my sweet joy  
the spots were gone.  
  
"Commander Chakotay and I united our separate knowledge to create a remedy. I believe it  
will help." Tuvok was bent over me, undaunted he kneeled in the dirt.   
  
I nodded slowly. I did feel a little better. Not the least since the two men had created  
something together. Together. With Tuvok supporting my back, I sat up. The sun was already  
high; it was almost noon.   
  
When I glanced down at my left arm, I saw that all flesh between my elbow and the fingers had  
been covered in a scarlet red mixture with green chunks in it. I did not dare to ask for the  
ingredients, I doubt I ever will.   
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Chakotay asked and looked up from the tricorder he studied,  
posing as the survival expert of the group where he sat on a rough rock.   
  
I assured him that I definitely did while I lay down to rest my heavy head on the lumpy blanket  
again. I savored his concerned appearance; to keep and remember. He cared.  
--------  
End*  
-------- 


End file.
